Cheslock
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Grey |hair = White |affiliation = Violet Wolf |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student at Weston College Prefect's Fag of the Purple House |previous occupation = |base of operations = Weston College |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 68 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Cheslock is a student at Weston College and the Prefect's Fag of the Purple House. He is placed in the Violet Wolf dormitory, classified by his excellence at the arts. Appearance Cheslock's hairstyle is a variant of the fauxhawk, whereas the sides of his head are not shaven, but the strip of hair down the center is noticeably lengthy, shaggy, and bleached. He wears eye makeup, and possesses black fingernails and ears riddled with piercings. His face is marked with a long scar that runs from his left eye to his jawbone. His typical attires consists of a cloak, where tucked underneath is a waistcoat and striped tie. He is often seen with the top button of his shirt undone and his tie is loose around the neck, in contrast to other students, fully buttoned up and snug tie appearance. At the front of his cloak, he dons on a Violet Wolf dormitory crest, and a purple dahlia to reflect his position as the Prefect's Fag of the Purple House. Personality Cheslock is a sneeringly contemptuous fellow, who has a tendency to make snide remarks. Additionally, he is exceptionally prideful of the Violet Wolf dormitory. As a result, he holds a strong repugnance for the the students of the other dorms, in which is demonstrated when he claims that he will defeat all of them at the cricket tournament that is to take place on June 4th.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 17 Cheslock is intolerant, and he absolutely objects the mingling of separate dorms. This notion is indicated when he taunts Ciel Phantomhive, a student of the Blue House, for trespassing into the boundaries of the Purple House; his reason being that this place does not allow for people who exclusively study.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 25 Manga's Synopsis Public School When Ciel Phantomhive trespasses into the boundaries of the Purple House, Cheslock comes out to deny his passage, as he does not like to permit people who, as stated by him, cannot do anything but study.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 25 The prefect, Gregory Violet, asks about the fuss he and the others students are stirring, and Cheslock points out Ciel, who is being driven away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 26-27 At the Swan Gazebo, Clayton admits to Ciel's meritorious aptitude for work, and Cheslock notes the irony of an earl who works like a butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 13 Edward Midford tells them of his ignorance of Ciel enrolling into Weston College, in which Cheslock retorts that rich boys from all of England come here, and perhaps Ciel has failed to send Edward a letter about it because he dislikes him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 16 Subsequently, Ciel is appointed as Clayton's Fag, and he joins Cheslock and the P4 and their respective Fags as they discuss about the upcoming cricket tournament on June 4th.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 15-16 Cheslock claims that he will defeat the other students of the other dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 17 When the conversation diverges to the topic about women, Edgar Redmond and Cheslock question if Ciel has ever kissed Elizabeth Midford. Edward vigorously claims that Elizabeth will never indulge in such matters, and Cheslock scolds him for being teary-eyed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 21 Cheslock is a capable player at Criket, having a special move called "Purple Burnout" that is a low pitch and high speed. It is said he is capable of doing this 'topspin' due to his 'magical fingers' that are able to play any musical instrument. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters